When Heath Came Along
by Rachel L Driscoll
Summary: Introducing another sister to the family - Rachel Barkley. This is my rendition of 'Palms of Glory'. When Heath breaks the news to the family that he is Tom Barkley's son, Rachel does not want to accept him. First of many Rachel Barkley stories. AU
1. Another Barkley Son

**Hi! I've got loads of BV stories planned, so keep an eye out! I wanted to add another sister to the family, so I've actually included a character that is named after (and based on) me – Rachel Barkley! As I am home schooled, and as it suited some of my storylines better, I have decided that Rachel Barkley is also going to be home educated in my stories.**

**I hope you like my BV stories. I have some exciting plots planned, which I hope you enjoy. As a first story, I wanted to rewrite the first episode to show how Rachel Barkley accepted Heath. I have taken out the fighting the railroad theme that was in the episode, as it didn't fit in with the rest of my story. Enjoy!**

**Jarrod: 32 Nick: 28 Heath: 24 Audra: 18 Eugene: 17 Rachel: 14**

**YEAR: 1876**

When Heath Came Along

Chapter 1 – Another Barkley Son

Introduction

Rachel Barkley had long chestnut-brown hair, unlike anyone else in the family. Her eyes were hazel, like Nick's, and were wide and expressive. She had a few freckles which she had earned from pure carelessness on her part in never wearing a hat when out in the hot Californian sun! Rachel was rather like her sister Audra, in that she could go from one minute being the bell of the ball, attired in a beautiful dress, to being clad in pants and shirt, riding astride like any one of her brothers. She had a strong disposition, and adored horses like Heath. She had a little of the Barkley temper, too, which though didn't often flare up, when it did, could be almost as bad as Nick's! She was fourteen years old. She liked nothing better than to be off riding her horse, Blazing Star. He was named after one of the beautiful flowers native to their valley, and also for his great blaze that ran down his face.

Rachel Barkley was proud of her family. She was proud of their name, of their ranch, of who they were. Perhaps that was a little weakness of hers, too, for she had a stubborn pride. Nick admitted to being stubborn, so maybe she got it from him! What's more, she could be daring at times. But she did so love excitement, so what was the harm in being audacious?

Mother said she was wild; Jarrod, that she was frightfully stubborn. Nick said she was brave, but too enterprising, and Audra said she was just like her. Eugene had always called her his mouse, because she used to be shy, and though she had outgrown that over the years, the nickname had stuck. As for Heath, ever since he had arrived he had always shown a special love for his little sister. He was kind, and caring, and understood her love for horses, which she had nurtured in her heart from a very young age.

Perhaps she was stubborn, and maybe she was wild, but she was a Barkley, and was loved dearly!

* * *

Rachel ran down the staircase eagerly, and was on the porch in an instant. Eugene was not far behind.

"Jarrod!" Rachel cried excitedly, running into her older brother's open arms. "Jarrod, you're home! I missed you so much!"

Jarrod put his arms around his little sister and swung her around in a circle. "My, my, little sister, you've grown!" he said, smilingly. "I missed you, too, honey."

Eugene stepped forward, and clasping his brother's hands, shook them heartily.

"Gene!" Jarrod cried. "How are you?"

"Fine," replied Eugene. "The house has been empty without you, Jarrod."

"I'm glad I've been missed," Jarrod said. "Hey, where are Audra and Mother?"

"Mother's having a nap," Eugene informed his brother, "and Audra's out riding."

"And you didn't go, too?" Jarrod asked Rachel in disbelief. Rachel almost always was out on her horse, Blazing Star, and loved to go riding with her sister.

"I didn't want to be out when you got home," Rachel said. "I missed you too much!"

Jarrod put an arm around her shoulder, and squeezed her closer to him. "I'm glad to be back," he said.

"Nick, you look a mess," Rachel declared reproachfully, looking back at her other brother who had ridden in with Jarrod.

"Well, thank you very much!" Nick cried. "It so happens, on my way to pick up Jarrod, I had a sudden bathe without intending to do so."

His siblings looked at him with questioning eyes.

"There was this boy on his horse on the bridge; he refused to move, and the bridge gave way."

Jarrod laughed, and clapped Nick on the back. "Is that so, Nick?" he said. "And I expect you weren't too quick to move, either."

Nick grumbled quietly to himself, making Jarrod smile, his eyes laughing merrily. He put his hands on Eugene and Rachel's backs, and the three walked into the house, followed by Nick.

"Silas!" Jarrod cried, tossing his hat to the family's butler. "Good to see you, Silas!"

"Mista Barkley! My, my! It's good ta see you 'gain." The older man fondly shook hands with Jarrod. "Mrs. Barkley's sleepin' jest now."

"That's fine, Silas," Jarrod replied, "just fine!" He turned back to his siblings. "Now, what's happened since I went away? I want every little detail!"

Everyone walked into the sitting room, and sat down.

"Nothing much," Rachel said. "In fact, it's been rather dull."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," said Rachel. "But I guess that's because I missed you so much! I do wish you'd take me with you to Frisco some time!"

"You're a mite bit young for that I'm afraid. What would you do whilst I'm working? You're too young to go around the city by yourself!"

Rachel slumped back into her chair. "That isn't fair," she said, in a moping tone.

"Maybe not little sister, but I'm afraid, fair or not, that's the way it is."

Rachel couldn't sulk long, not now that Jarrod was home, so she was soon bubbling away with small events that had happened during her brother's absence.

"And how have your studies been?" Jarrod inquired.

"Oh, they've been fine," Rachel informed him. Rachel had always been educated at home, and Jarrod would often help his little sister out with her studies, and showed a great deal of interest in her progress.

Suddenly, horse hooves sounded outside. Rachel jumped up from her seat. "That must be Audra!" she cried. She hurried over to the front door, and stopped in surprise when she saw a young cowboy siting on a horse.

"Afternoon," she said. "What do you want?"

The young man smiled at her blunt tone. "Afternoon, I'm looking for a Nick Barkley."

"That's my older brother," Rachel said. "What's your business with him, stranger?"

"Well," he began, a slight grin creeping up his right cheek, "I was told by a Miss Audra Barkley that Nick is the one that does the hiring."

Just then her three brothers entered the porch.

"What is it Rachel?" Jarrod asked.

"He's looking for work," Rachel replied, insinuating towards the rider. "Says Audra told him to see Nick."

Nick looked up at the cowboy, and recognized him at once as the man whom he had met on the bridge earlier that day. "So, we meet again," Nick said, his face breaking into a smile of recognition. "What's your name?"

"Heath," the man replied.

"What do you do?"

"You name the job, and I can do it," Heath said coolly.

"Whereabouts are you from?" Nick asked.

"The Western Divide," Heath answered.

Jarrod smiled at Heath. He also recognized him. He had won him a bet when he had raced the train Jarrod had been riding from San Francisco. "Hire him, Nick."

Nick turned on Jarrod, "Why?" he asked. "We've no room!"

"Hire him," Jarrod repeated with a nod of the head. "He did me a favour today."

Nick looked at Jarrod quizzically, but turned back to Heath. "Alright," he said. "Take your things to the bunkhouse. Tell them to sign you on."

Heath nodded his head in acknowledgement, and led his horse away. Rachel, leaning against the post on the porch, stared after him with her arms crossed over her chest. There was something about him, but she wasn't sure what! It was as if he had some resolute purpose mapped out in his mind.

"Ah, well," she sighed, shaking off the feeling of uncertainty that had crept over her. She was sure they'd find out soon enough.

* * *

"Jarrod! Jarrod you come down here this minute!"

Jarrod wasn't the only one to come to Nick's bellowing cries. Eugene and Jarrod ran down the staircase, and Audra and Rachel, both pulling on their dressing gowns, stood together at the top of the stairs to listen.

They heard a crash of glass, and could just see the new hired hand, Heath, standing in the doorway to one of the rooms downstairs, with a smashed up bottle in his hand.

"Now you're gonna listen to what I've got to say!" he was saying, holding the bottle in a threatening position towards Nick.

"Alright," Jarrod said slowly. "What do you have to say?"

Heath walked up to the picture of Thomas Barkley that hung on the wall, and forced a laugh. "Well, lookee here! There's the man himself! Man? To leave my mother like he did! No man would do a thing like that."

Eugene stepped forward to show his objection, but Jarrod held him back.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"That I'm Heath Barkley, your brother, and Tom Barkley's son!"

Up on the staircase, Rachel looked wildly at Audra to discern whether she knew what this man was talking about, but Audra's face revealed nothing. Rachel couldn't stand it any longer, and ran down the stairs.

"You filthy liar!" she screamed at Heath.

"Rachel," Jarrod said, not turning to look at her, but still watching Heath with those piercing eyes of his. "Go to bed."

"No, I won't!" Rachel cried. "You can't let him get away with those lies! Nick, knock him galley west!"

"To bed!" Jarrod had now raised his voice meaningfully. Rachel hesitated. It wasn't usually wise to tell Jarrod 'No' twice, so she slowly turned around and walked back to the stairs. She stopped when half-way up where Audra was now standing, so that she could hear the rest.

"Twenty-four years ago," Heath continued, "I was born at a mining camp – at a little town called Strawberry. My mother was the sweetest, gentlest, warmest creature that ever lived on God's earth, but a month ago she died. They buried her in a pauper's grave, like she was nothing; but she deserved more than that!"

"So?" Nick said angrily. "Why do you come to us with your stories and lies? What do you want from us?"

"I want the name, my heritage; I want what belongs to me!"

"And what makes you think that our father is yours?" Nick demanded. "There were a lot of men in those mining camps! Why pick us?"

"The night my mother died, she told me to go and get her Bible, and to turn to the very last page. She had never told me who my father was, but she knew she was dying, and now wanted me to know. This," he reached into his pocket, and drew out a newspaper clipping, "fell out, and I picked it up, and read it."

Nick took it from him, and scanned it. It had a picture of Thomas Barkley and the words: THOMAS BARKLEY KILLED FIGHTING THE RAILROAD

"This it?" Nick asked, snorting with contempt. "This all the proof you've got?"

"You may not believe me, but I know he was my father! And, boy howdy, I'm gonna get what I'm entitled to!"

"Alright," Jarrod said, in a remarkably calm voice. "You want something, here's some money. Take it, and don't come back."

"I don't want your money," Heath said. "I want what's mine!"

"A name?" Nick asked. "The name of Barkley will never be on liars like you!"

"I'll go," Heath said. "But I'll be back. Back to claim what is every bit as much mine as it is yours!"

With those words he walked steadily out of the house.

Audra put her arm around Rachel, "Come on Sweetie," she said. "Go back to bed."

Rachel shrugged her sister off. Audra hesitated, and then left her and retired to her own room.

The three brothers walked out of the room slowly, with pondering steps. Eugene's hands were in his pocket, and he was staring at the floor. Nick, whose bruised face showed that he had had a fistfight with Heath before they had come into the house, was looking vacantly about him as though his mind was elsewhere; and Jarrod's eyes were distant and thoughtful, whilst his brow was gathered into a studious frown.

"Jarrod," Rachel cried. "How could you let him get away with those lies?"

Jarrod's head snapped up, as he was called out of his thoughts. His brow creased into a deeper frown. "I thought I told you to go to bed."

"How could he say those things?" Rachel cried desperately. "How could you let him?"

Jarrod walked up to Rachel and put his arm around her. "Don't let it bother you now," he said. "There, there, I'll see you into bed, and I want you to get some sleep."

"I couldn't possibly sleep!" Rachel exclaimed. She turned back to Nick, "Why didn't you punch him for saying those things? Why?"

Nick didn't answer. Perhaps he didn't have one. But maybe it was because, although he didn't want to believe Heath's story, he knew in his heart that it was true.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I have only just started watching BV, so I hope I manage to capture the characters in my stories. Please let me know your thoughts! Thankyou!**


	2. Acceptance

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Acceptance

Rachel cried herself to sleep that night. She cried because she missed her father, and because Heath had said those things about him and no one had stopped him. She wished that she was big enough and strong enough to show that ranch hand what she thought of him!

Her heart felt like it would break!

She had fallen into restless fits of sleep that had been filled with long moments of wakefulness in which she had tossed and turned feverishly. It was the very early hours of the morning when she awoke again. It was still pitch black outside, but Rachel had heard another noise downstairs. She pulled on her robe, and opening her door cautiously, in case Jarrod or Nick heard her leave her room, she crept over to the stairs.

Victoria Barkley was sitting down with her hands folded calmly in her lap, looking at Audra, whose blouse was ripped away at the side, and whose arm had a makeshift bandage on it.

Rachel gasped, and rushed down to her sister. Heath was standing next to Audra, but, caring more for her big sister at that moment in time than for the strong dislike she felt for Heath, she decided to ignore him.

"Audra, what happened?" Rachel asked.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Nick asked Rachel, hands on his hips.

Rachel flicked her long hair stubbornly towards Nick, and turned back to her sister. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Audra said. "I just went into town…"

"You what?" Nick exploded.

"Why?" Jarrod asked in that calm, quiet way of his.

"Never mind," Audra said. "Anyway, the whole town was wild, full of men that were half seas over! Some of them tried to pull me off my horse, but I gave them a taste of my whip. Someone did pull me off though, and whilst they were fighting over me, one man got his fingernails into my arm. I wasn't aware till I was up in the room."

"In the room?" Victoria repeated as her eyebrows rose.

"Heath rescued me from those unruly men, and almost dragged me upstairs to one of the rooms in the hotel," Audra explained. "He bandaged my arm for me."

"Well, it seems we are indebted to you, Heath," Victoria said, smiling at him. "As for you Audra," she continued firmly, "it was rash and imprudent to go into town at night, and if it hadn't been for Heath, I don't know what would have happened to you. I hope you've thanked him."

"Thanked him?" said Rachel, her eyes wide with amazement. "How can you say that after what he said earlier? Surely you heard him Mother?"

"This has nothing to do with that, Rachel," Victoria replied. "Besides, you ought to be in bed. There are a few hours left before we would usually rise, so please go back to your room."

"But, Mother!"

"I hope you're not arguing," Jarrod said, looking at Rachel firmly with his eyebrows raised.

Rachel looked down and began examining the patterns in the carpet whilst fingering her nightgown. "No, Jarrod," she said, and unwillingly turned around, whilst heading up to her room, thinking how unfair it was that she was the youngest!

"Thank you Heath," Audra said quietly. She had gone into town to find him, to test him, to see if he was lying, and what she had found unsettled her. She could see nothing in his motives and words but honesty. Perhaps this young, handsome cowboy in front of her was her brother after all.

She stood up to leave and, after a moment's pause, went upstairs. Nick and Jarrod, sensing that their mother wished to speak to Heath alone, also left the room. Heath hesitated, and then turned to go.

"Heath," Victoria called after him. "Thank you for what you've done tonight. I don't know what gets into Audra at times – Rachel's the same – but if it hadn't have been for you…"

"That's alright," Heath said quietly, putting his hat back on.

"Heath," Victoria continued. "Do you know what I have always told my sons? I tell them to be proud of who they are, because they are my husband's sons." She stood up and walked over to him. "If you are my husband's son, then you have just as much right as them to be proud, to live, work and fight like him. No one can deny you the name of Barkley!"

Heath looked at her, taken aback. She squeezed his hand kindly, and gave him a smile. "If you were one of my sons, then that is what I would say to you. You can lose possessions, Heath, but there are two things that you'll never lose. One of those things is a God who gave us everything in the first place, and the other is your birth right. Be proud, because every Barkley son owns the right to be so!"

Heath paused as her words sank in; then he walked out the front door, something beginning to fill his heart – a feeling of acceptance.

* * *

At breakfast time, the family gathered round the table. Nick was about to say grace when Victoria interrupted him.

"Nicholas," she said, "I thought that grace was never said until the entire family was assembled."

"Well," Nick said, "that does raise a valid point! Are you trying to tell me," he shook his finger at Jarrod as he was the nearest, "that we can just pick up a brother out of nowhere?"

"Not exactly, Nick," Jarrod said.

"Of course we can't!" Rachel put in.

"Well, what are you trying to say?" Nick asked, throwing down his napkin and standing up. "I'm telling you one thing - if he is a Barkley, then he's going to work like one! Is that understood? That means," he continued, walking over to the doorway and shouting through it, "that he gets up at 5 o'clock every single morning, just like the rest of the family. And he'd better pull his own weight!" Nick said, turning back to Jarrod. "If I find him one time with a dry shirt on his back, then…"

Just at that moment, Heath entered the dining room. The marks of labour were already upon him, with his shirt damp with sweat, and his brow smeared with perspiration and dust.

"That bridge needs mendin'," Heath said, "and there's a good many other things to do. We'll start on whatever you suggest after we've eaten," and he sat down, tucking in his napkin.

Rachel looked at Nick in the hopes that he would object, but to her dismay, Nick only sat down quietly and said nothing. He merely grabbed his fork and reached for a slice of beef. Heath also reached for a piece, so that they both grabbed the same steak at the same time. Nick looked at Heath obstinately, whilst keeping a hold of his fork which was firmly planted in the meat, and Heath did the same, whilst staring stubbornly back at Nick.

Audra could not help laughing, and shared a smile with Eugene. Rachel was silently willing Nick to win the battle of mulish pride that was taking place between the two men, and Victoria watched on with a smile playing at her lips. Jarrod merely rolled his eyes, picked up a knife, and cut the meat in half.

Nick's face broke into a smile as he looked at Heath. Heath grinned back, and they both laughed.

"Dear Father," Victoria said, bowing her head to say grace, "thank you for this food that is before us, for your many blessings, and for your bountiful love."

The family helped themselves to the food. Silas had stacked a plate high with pancakes, which was Rachel's favourite, but she seemed to have lost her appetite.

She was thinking; she was confused. How come the family had been so ready to accept Heath? She was sure they were lies, they had to be! But how could her family be so taken in by them? How could they wrong her father so?

"Rachel," Eugene repeated her name for the fourth time. Rachel's head finally snapped up out of her reverie.

"Gene?"

"I've been trying to pass you the pancakes!" Eugene said. "You haven't put anything on your plate yet – and these are your favourite!"

"I'm not hungry," Rachel said, trying to suck in the tears that were threatening to fall. Why did she feel like crying? Was it because she felt it was an injustice to her father to accept Heath after he had told such lies, and she could not bear for the family to wrong the father that she loved and missed so dearly? Or was it because she was afraid that Heath's story was true, and that maybe her father hadn't really loved her? Whatever it was, it scared her, and made a lump form in her throat.

"You must eat," Jarrod said gently but firmly.

"I can't," Rachel whispered, knowing that if she spoke any louder, her voice would break with emotion.

"Rachel, pancakes are your favourite. What could possibly make you want to refuse them?" Victoria asked her daughter.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Audra asked, squeezing Rachel's hand.

Nick frowned, and felt her forehead. "Are you unwell?"

Rachel pushed his hand away, "I'm fine!" she declared in a shaky voice.

"What is it Mouse?" Eugene asked her.

Rachel's eyes misted over, and her lips trembled. For fear that she would cry in front of the family – in front of Heath – she quickly rose from her chair, and rushed out of the room.

"What's the matter with her?" Eugene asked, searching for an answer in everyone's faces.

Victoria sighed. She was sure it was to do with Heath. It was a sudden change for a fourteen year old girl to suddenly have the father that she adored and missed beyond words accused of having an illegitimate son when still married to her mother. It took away everything that she had known to be safe – it destroyed her security!

Heath suspected that too, and hated to think that he was the one who had pained her. He already cared for his family, the family that he was now a part of but had never known all these years.

"I'll go talk to her," Audra said, beginning to stand up.

"Sit down!" Nick shouted, making Audra immediately drop back into her seat.

"Nicholas, don't shout!" Victoria admonished.

"What's with her anyway, Mother?" Nick asked.

Victoria glanced towards Heath, and saw him toying with his food. "I think I'd better have a talk with her."

"Could I, Ma?" Eugene asked.

Victoria looked at her youngest son, and smiled. "Alright, Eugene, you talk to her. I don't think she's unwell – I think something's troubling and upsetting her."

Eugene nodded, and putting down his napkin on the table, stood up and left the dining room. He ascended the staircase and headed for Rachel's bedroom. The door was shut, so he knocked. He could hear his sister crying inside. Eugene paused for a moment to give her a chance to answer, but as she didn't respond to his knock, he opened the door.

She was lying on her bed, her face buried into her pillow. Her whole frame was trembling from the sobs that shook her body. Eugene walked up to her and sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her head softly. She turned around slowly.

"What's the matter with my little mouse?" Gene asked.

Rachel's face creased up with another sob, and quickly sitting up, she fell into her brother's arms. "Oh, Gene, Gene!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Eugene said, rocking her slowly back and forth, and stroking her long, brown hair.

Rachel slowly quietened down. When her sobs had finally subsided, Eugene took her by the shoulders, and held her so that she was far enough from him so that he could look her in the eyes. "Now what's all this about?" he asked gently.

"Nothing," Rachel murmured.

"Well, I know that's not true. You only cry if you have a reason to. Is it because of Heath?"

Rachel hesitated. He had guessed! But there was something else that hurt her heart, too. "I miss Father," she said sadly, the tears welling up in her eyes again. She blinked them back. "Gene! I don't remember him!"

"Of course you do!" Eugene said, smiling at her. "The wonderful times we had with Father. Of course you remember him!"

"No, I don't," Rachel said sadly. "It's gone blurry, Gene," she said. "It's fading – here," and she touched her head.

Eugene smiled sadly. He had felt like that once or twice since their father had died. It was something, he guessed, that everyone felt once in a while when a loved one departed. Perhaps it was more a fear that you would forget someday, when really the memory would always be there.

"No!" Eugene said. "Of course you remember him. You had eight wonderful years with Father, and though you might not remember the first few because you were too young, there are many things you will always be able to reminisce over. How about the time Father took you fishing for the first time and you caught what Father said was the 'biggest fish in the whole of the States'. Don't you remember that?"

Rachel nodded her head, and smiled. It had been comparatively small to what she had caught since, but she had been so proud of it. _He_ had made her proud of it!

"Or the time Father danced with you when you were sad because you were too young to join the party downstairs?"

"You saw that?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I did! The prettiest girl and handsomest man – that was quite a dance, you know."

"I wish that were true," Rachel said with a laugh. "You know Audra's prettier than me – and I kept stepping on Father's toes."

"See, you do remember," Eugene said, laughing. "And as for the prettiest, I'd say you both are."

Rachel smiled again.

"How about when Father brought back Blazing Star for you from his trip? Or the time you went for a midnight ride?"

"I'm afraid that didn't end too happily for my backside!" Rachel said.

"But you do remember?"

"Father made sure of that!" Rachel said sorrowfully, making Eugene laugh.

"You see, Mouse, sometimes you can be unsure whether it is all in here," and he touched her brow. "But it is! And what's more, and most importantly, it's here," and he touched where her heart was.

"Father's here?" Rachel asked, putting her hand on her heart.

"Uh-huh," Gene said. "Right there!"

"Thanks, Gene," Rachel said, giving him a hug. "I remember everything again."

"Anytime you think you need it, we can talk, alright? We can help each other remember all the great times we had with Father when he was with us."

Rachel nodded readily.

"Alright, now, if I remember correctly, Silas baked an awful lot of pancakes. Let's go see if he kept some warm for us, okay? There's nothing quite like warm pancakes with molasses!"

Rachel smiled and eagerly jumped off the bed, putting her hand in her brother's. Then they walked out of the room and downstairs together.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thankyou to those who have reviewed and added my story to their favourites! Rachel :-)**


	3. Love and Hate

**Thanks to everyone for their kind reviews and for adding me and my story to your favourites and alerts lists. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Love and Hate

Rachel put her foot in the stirrup, and hoisted herself into Blazing Star's saddle. Gummy, she loved to ride her horse! After having had breakfast, she had done some of her studies, but now she was having a break. She galloped out of the yard, and sped along through the valley, feeling the wind blowing her hair.

Quite suddenly, a rabbit darted out from the undergrowth, its white tail bobbing as it rushed about. It's sudden appearance made Blazing Star rear. Rachel, obliged to grab the horn of the saddle, held on for all her might, but her horse continued to rear until she fell from the saddle to the floor beneath.

She groaned as she tried to sit up and felt a searing pain in her ankle.

"Are you hurt?"

Rachel turned to the voice and saw Heath dismount from Charger and rush towards her.

Rachel, annoyed that it was Heath, tried to scramble to her feet in vain, hoping that she might get away from him before he reached her. However, thanks to her ankle, she promptly lost her balance and fell down again.

"Are you alright, sis?" he asked, helping her up.

"I am not your sister, and yes I'm fine! I was falling off horses long before you came around!" she said irritably.

Heath looked hurt by what she said, but quickly brushed that aside. "You hurt your ankle, didn't you? You ought to put some ice on that."

"Leave me alone," she said, brushing him off. "If you want to help, go fetch my horse."

"Go fetch your horse, _what_?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked perplexed.

"You may not like me, but I do demand respect. You forgot to say 'please'."

"No I didn't," Rachel said. "I didn't _forget_ at all!"

Heath shook his head at her.

"How can you expect me to accept you?" Rachel asked. "I knew my father for a long time, and have known you since yesterday. How can you expect me to believe your words over a dead man that can't defend himself? The fact is you can't expect that from me, and I will never, ever count you as anything but a liar, and a cheat! I despise you!"

"I realise that it may be too soon to ask you to accept me, but couldn't you ever learn to like me? I'm asking you to try."

"Well, you're wasting your breath!" Rachel spat. "I hate you, and always will!"

She limped over to her horse, who was now quietly grazing as if nothing had happened; and after struggling into her saddle, she rode away. Heath looked after her dejectedly. Maybe she was right. What right did he have to expect her to believe him, to believe such things about their father? Well, whether he did have a right or not, he was a Barkley son, and so he was going to fit into that family and make that girl love him just like she loved Jarrod, Nick and Eugene. He had always wanted a little sister, so now that he had one, he could not bear for her to despise him. He sighed. He didn't know how, but he was determined to earn her love. Somehow, he was sure, he would get there in the end.

* * *

Rachel dismounted her horse and handed the reins to Ciego, limping off toward the house.

"Senora hurt herself?" Ciego asked.

"No, I'm fine," Rachel snapped, and practically hopped to the front door.

Nick was sitting down inside, eating an apple. He turned to see Rachel limp into the house.

"What happened to your foot?" he asked.

"I fell off Blazing Star, I'm fine; I've fallen before, I'll live," Rachel said grumpily as she made her way as best she could to the staircase.

Nick frowned. "Don't use that tone of voice with me. Now let me see your ankle. It might just be sprained, or you might have broken it." He walked over to her and made her sit down on the stairs. He removed her boot which made her wince and after pulling off her sock, examined her ankle as gently as he could.

"It's just sprained," he said, after he had checked it over.

"I could have told you that," she said testily.

"What's with you?" Nick asked, raising his voice. "You couldn't do anything but cry over breakfast, and you can't do anything but snap now. I'm warning you, you're treading on very thin ice, little sister."

"I'm sorry, Nick. I don't know what's with me, either. The fact is I don't know anything anymore!" Her lips began to tremble, so she looked away.

"Hey, honey! What's wrong?" Nick asked, his heart melting when he saw the tears in her eyes. He could not bear for her to be upset. "I thought Eugene talked to you, and everything was alright now."

"_That_ is, but there's something else…" Rachel's voice died away. "I don't want to talk about it, Nick. I've got studying and practicing to do," and after replacing her sock and boot, she hobbled over to the piano, where she sat down and began to work on her playing. Nick rubbed his forehead and the side of his face in exasperation. Rachel wasn't the easiest person to get something out of. In fact, she was one of the hardest!

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Finally the evening came around, and the family gathered round the table.

"How was your day?" Victoria asked Heath.

"Fine," he replied. "We got a lot done."

Victoria smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"How's your ankle now?" Heath asked, turning to Rachel.

"_He's asking just to infuriate me!"_ Rachel thought angrily.

"Rachel, Heath asked you a question," Victoria chided gently.

"It's alright," Rachel said quietly, not even bothering to look up from her bowl of soup.

"How did you hurt it?" Audra asked quickly, seeing that Jarrod was about to say something to Rachel about looking at people when they spoke to her.

"I fell off Blazing Star," Rachel replied. "A rabbit spooked him, he reared up, and I fell."

Jarrod frowned. "Did you hurt yourself bad?"

"No," Rachel said. "I just sprained my ankle. That's all."

"Well, you'd better rest it for a few days," Jarrod said.

"You mean I can't ride?" Rachel asked in alarm. "Oh, Jarrod please let me ride!"

"We'll see," Jarrod said, smiling at the anxiety in her voice. Rachel started to object but he quickly added, "Now, now, don't fret. Like I said, we'll see."

Rachel fell quiet.

"Did you put some ice on your ankle like I said?" Heath asked. "It reduces the swelling."

"It wasn't that bad, just a little twisted," Rachel said.

"In other words, you didn't. Just the same, it's always best to."

Rachel grimaced. Heath's words were grating on her nerves. What right did he have to tell her what to do? "You're not one of my brothers," she growled. "I don't have to listen to you."

"Rachel!" Victoria admonished. "Apologize at once."

Resentfully, Rachel did as she was told, saying "I apologize," in such a stiff way that it proved she did not mean a word.

"I went riding today," Audra said, hurriedly changing the subject. "You know, there are some beautiful wild horses in the valley!"

"There are?" Rachel asked, her face lighting up. Heath quickly noted the change in her voice and disposition. If he was going to fit into this family, then he was going to have to learn about each one of them – their likes and dislikes, strengths and weaknesses.

"What are they like, Audra?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, they're beautiful. I'll take you to see them, maybe tomorrow."

"I've seen those," Heath said. "There up by the Mokelumne River, aren't they? Maybe I could ride along too."

Rachel sighed. Just when she had a chance of fun, he had to go and spoil it!

"Of course, Heath," Audra said. "We can ride out together."

"Oh, I don't know, Audra," Rachel suddenly said. "I have a lot of studies, and all. I don't think I could make it."

Jarrod raised his eyebrows and exchanged knowing looks with Victoria.

"I don't think there's any harm in you having a break, Rachel," Victoria said. "You always work so hard. You go with your sister and brother," she emphasised the word 'brother', "and have a lovely time."

Rachel looked pleadingly at her mother, but Victoria's mind was made up. Rachel had to learn to be polite to Heath. Victoria could understand her daughter feeling resentment toward the recent addition to the family, but although she could understand that, she would in no wise permit rudeness.

"We could take a picnic up there," Audra said. "It's such a lovely place up by the river."

"Fine!" Heath said. "It sounds good."

"I'll ask Silas to pack you something nice," Victoria said. "You can always do some studying when you get back Rachel."

"I'll get behind with my schoolwork," Rachel said, desperately trying to think of an excuse not to have to go with Heath.

"No you won't. Besides, it'll be worth it! The stallion is just wonderful," Audra said, trying to tempt Rachel. "You'll love him!"

The meal was soon finished, so the family retired to the living room. It felt awkward and different with Heath there. Victoria was willing to accept him, thanks to her kind and loving nature. Audra had taken to him sooner than she had expected to, and though it seemed far from natural suddenly having another brother, she was beginning to accept him. Jarrod, like Victoria, was ready to give Heath a chance. As Heath was Tom's son, then he believed he had every right to be a part of that family, even if it was hard for the rest of them to adjust. Nick was still unsure. He did not feel anything to the extent that Rachel did, for something like contempt was burning within her, but what he did feel was an uneasiness that made him unready to receive Heath. As for Eugene, like Audra, he was ready to accept him. It was hard for them all to receive Heath, and the stories about Thomas Barkley that came with him. But as Heath was the son of the late Tom Barkley, then they owed it to that great man to accept him. It was almost an obligation, but Victoria was ready to receive Heath as one of her sons – as she had said, it was his right, as a Barkley son.

"I think I'll go to bed," Rachel said.

Victoria started. "Now, when have you ever volunteered to turn in?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll probably read or something upstairs," Rachel said. "Goodnight Mother." She went over to her mother and kissed her. Then she kissed Audra and each one of her brother's goodnight. That was, each one except for Heath.

"Night, Rachel," Heath said.

"Night," Rachel said.

She left the room as quickly as her ankle would permit, and made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door none too quietly behind her. She quickly changed into her nightdress, and sitting down at her dresser, began venting all her anger and anguish into brushing her long, silken hair. It wasn't long till she heard her door open, and turning around, saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"Mother!" Rachel cried. "How could you do that to me? You know I don't want to go because he's going. He's going to spoil everything."

"Only if you don't allow yourself to have a good time because of how you feel," Victoria said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "You have a choice to let your time be full of fun or to mope and have a bad time. That's entirely up to you, Rachel. Now, please get into bed, I want to talk to you."

Rachel put her hairbrush down and climbed under her quilt.

"Now," Victoria said, sitting down on her bed. "Eugene told me that you were crying about Father this morning, and Nick told me you've been grouchy today – what's been bothering you? Tell me everything."

"Oh, I don't know. I don't understand. I don't know anything anymore, Mother!"

"It's about Heath, isn't it?"

"Oh, don't even mention his name! Mother," Rachel said, sitting upright in bed. "How could you believe those stories of his? Surely you know they're lies? He isn't a Barkley! Is he?"

"Yes, Rachel. I believe he has spoken the truth!"

"How can you believe that, though, Mother? What about Father? Does that mean he didn't love us? If what Heath says is true, then that means he would have had Heath before Audra, Eugene and I were born! Did he truly love us?" The tears came again, and rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Rachel," Victoria said, enfolding her daughter in her arms, "your father loved you very much! He loved all of us."

"Then why, Mother? Why?"

"I don't know," Victoria said. "I'm afraid I can't answer that question. I just don't know."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Rachel said, forcing a smile. "I thought you knew everything."

"Far from it," Victoria said. "I don't know why your father had Heath, I can't answer that question. But I do know this. Your father loved you, Rachel. He loved us all. I understand why you're confused, but try to bear with Heath. He's been through a lot, too. He's lived his life not knowing his father, and then his mother died, disclosing to him the secret of who his father was. He comes to a family, the family of his father, and he is determined to fit in because he knows he has a right. Even if he has to fight his way in, he will."

"You sound like you're on his side," Rachel said, leaning her head against her mother's shoulder.

"No, it's not that. It's just that Heath has been through an ordeal, Rachel. It's going to be hard for you to accept him, I understand that. It will be hard for all of us. It's different. It changes what we know and what we are used to. But try, for my sake, to accept him."

"For your sake?" Rachel asked, peering into her mother's face.

"Yes, dear. For my sake. For your father's sake. For Heath's sake."

"I don't want to do anything for Heath!" Rachel declared.

"Then do it for your father. Try to like him, Rachel. He has a right to be with us, because he is a Barkley."

"Alright, Mother. But I won't love him! I could never do that!"

Victoria smiled. "Maybe that will come."

Rachel shook her head vigorously.

"Well, whether that does or doesn't, just remember what I have said, Rachel. And Rachel, don't hold anything against your father for what he did."

Rachel fell silent. "You're quite sure he loved us?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Yes, Rachel. He loved you very dearly."

Rachel sighed. "I need to think," she said. "I don't know quite what or how to think, but I need to."

"Of course you do." Victoria kissed her tenderly. "Sleep well; and Rachel, whether you like Heath or not, I expect you to be polite to him. I love you dear, and your father loved you, too."

Then she left Rachel to her thoughts.

"_Did he?"_ Rachel thought, tears streaming down her face. _"Did my daddy love me? I don't know which way to turn. Is Heath lying? I don't know! I wish this were a dream! I just want it to end."_

But Rachel knew that this nightmare was one that she would never wake up from. It was a matter of love and hate – but right now, love was the last thing that Rachel felt in her heart.

* * *

**Thanks for taking time to read my story! I hope you liked this chapter. :-)**


	4. Earning Her Love

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for their reviews and for just reading my story. Rachel :-)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Earning Her Love

"Do you need some help?"

Those were Heath's first words to Rachel as he entered the barn. Rachel was putting Blazing Star's saddle on, and Heath was assuming that Rachel was incapable of managing by herself. She cringed, and was ready to snap some answer back at him when she remembered her promise to Mother.

"No, I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Alright," Heath said, and went over to Charger's stall to tack him up. "You like horses, then?"

"I love them," Rachel said, a faint smile playing at her lips. "Horses are friends."

"Is that so?" Heath said, a smile creeping up his face.

"Blazing Star's my best friend. I go everywhere with him!" Rachel said proudly. "What's your horse called?"

"Charger – he's a good runner," Heath said. "Why'd you call yours Blazing Star?"

"Because of his blaze," Rachel said in a tone of voice that seemed to say that it was obvious. "I also called him that because of the beautiful yellow flowers in this valley – you know, the Blazing Stars."

"Sure, I know," Heath said. "It's a good name."

"I know," Rachel said. "That's why I called him that."

Heath smiled again. At least she was talking to him. He knew she was finding it hard, but he could tell she was trying.

"That wild stallion's some animal," Heath said, trying to keep on the subject of horses as he knew it pleased her. "Have you seen him before?"

"Well, I do live here, so yes, but I haven't seen him or his herd for a while."

Heath smiled to himself at Rachel's words.

Just at that moment, Audra came into the barn, and grabbing saddle and bridle, she tacked her horse up.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" Rachel cried. "I love to see the wild stallion and his herd."

They led their horses out into the yard, and mounted up. They were about to leave when Victoria came out of the house, waving some packages in the air. "You forgot your lunch!" she cried. She handed them to Heath who put them in his saddlebags. "Have a wonderful time," she said, smiling at them all.

Rachel searched her mother's eyes and saw that she was willing her daughter on, and was proud that she was going. Rachel managed a smile, and then they squeezed their horses into a gentle lope.

They rode silently toward the Mokelumne River. It was a glorious day. The sun was shining in all its splendour, and seemed to be smiling down on them.

Even Rachel had a smile on her face. She could not help herself, for her heart sang whenever she went riding! She tried to forget that Heath had come along, and pretended that it was just her and Audra, like it usually was. The two sisters often went riding together. In fact, the Mokelumne River was one of their most frequent places to ride to and have a picnic at together, for it was Rachel's favourite. She liked to wade in the water on a hot day, and the two sisters would spend many a happy hour just talking about nothing in particular, but enjoying each other's company. Sometimes Eugene or Nick, or even Jarrod would join them, if they had some time to spare. It was something that they enjoyed doing together – it was a family thing.

Today would not be the same. Not for Rachel – not with Heath there. She sighed audibly, making Heath look at her. They had by now slowed their horses down into a steady walk.

"You alright?" Heath asked, pulling on the reins so that he was next to her.

"Just a little hot," Rachel said. Well, it was true, for she was hot – but maybe she had sighed for other reasons.

They finally arrived at the river. After they had dismounted, Heath took the sandwiches out of his saddlebags, and they sat down together on the dusty, earth floor.

"Nice ride out to here," Heath commented, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes," Audra replied. "We often come up here."

"We do it all the time. _Just_ Audra and me, I mean. It's sort of a sister thing – you know."

Heath nodded, getting Rachel's meaning. "Nice to bathe in the river on a hot day, I bet," he continued after a pause.

"We do that," Audra said, smiling. "I hear that's how you met Nick."

"Yes, something like that," Heath said, grinning slightly. "It was on the bridge…"

"Yes – Nick said," Rachel interrupted. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Audra asked.

"To find the stallion," Rachel said.

"You haven't eaten," Audra said reproachfully. "Don't you think you ought to wait and eat a little first? We could all look together then."

"No, I'll eat later," Rachel replied, and mounted her bay horse. She galloped off.

Audra watched her little sister ride away and sighed. "I hate seeing her like that."

"Yes," Heath said. "And I hate to think I've caused it."

Audra looked at him and smiled. "She'll accept you, Heath, but it's going to take time. Just you wait for her to give you a chance to get to know her. She can be stubborn, and wild, but she's kind, and thoughtful, and caring. I'll bet you anything, before you know it, she'll have warmed to you. She'll be calling you 'big brother', and have many a smile and friendly word for you. Just you wait."

They had by now finished eating their lunch. "Shall we go and find her then?" Heath asked.

"Alright," Audra agreed. They stood up, dusting their pants off, and then they grabbed their horses, and mounted up.

They rode off in the direction Rachel had headed in. It wasn't long till they saw the herd. The stallion could not be seen, but what they did see made them stop dead in their tracks.

Rachel, audacious girl that she was, had dismounted Blazing Star and was actually approaching one of the wild mares.

Audra was about to call out to Rachel to warn her of the danger, but Heath put his hand on Audra's knee to quiet her. "Shouting will only rile them. Better to approach quietly. Stay here." He dismounted, and walked steadily, but as fast as he could, towards the herd of horses.

The mare was tossing her head, and snorting angrily.

"Shh, you're so beautiful!" Rachel cried. "I wish you were mine."

"You little fool!" Heath's voice sounded behind her. "The stallion could appear at any minute, and any one of these horses could trample you!"

Rachel turned to look at him briefly and snorted contemptuously, "I can take care of myself," she said, turning back to the mare that she had been talking to. "I don't need you to boss me around."

Heath shook his head, and was about to grab her to lead her away back to her horse and to safety, when a wild neigh met their ears.

Out of nowhere, the great stallion galloped towards them; his nostrils were inflated, and his mane and tail flew as he tore along towards them, obviously in a rage! His eyes shone meaningfully, and he raced towards them at an alarming speed, and with a startling look of purpose about him.

They didn't have time to run to their horses, for he was upon them in a second. Heath darted in front of Rachel, so that he stood between her and the stallion.

"Heath, be careful!" Rachel cried in alarm as the great, wild horse reared up at Heath.

But it was too late. The horse, enraged that someone should be meddling with his mares, was determined to have revenge. Rearing up once more, the wild stallion brought his hooves crashing down, knocking Heath to the floor.

* * *

**Da Da Daaaa! I know, it's awful of me to leave it on a cliff hanger, but I just couldn't help it. I'll try to update as soon as possible so as not to leave you wondering too long! :-)**


	5. Love At Last

**Here's the last chapter. Sorry that I've updated a little later than usual - but I've been working at the stables today! :-) I hope you like the last chapter - please let me know your thoughts! And many thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It brings a smile to my face! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Love At Last

Audra watched on horror-stricken. Her thoughts racing madly, she whipped the reins across her horse's neck, and raced forward towards the herd, yelling with all her might in the hopes that she might startle the stallion, and make him give up his victim.

The stallion looked up at Audra as she approached and snorted angrily at the fact that more people were on his domain. With a final snort of victory over Heath, the stallion beckoned to his mares with a piercing neigh, and they galloped off together.

Rachel fell on her knees next to Heath, fear gripping her in its clutches, and making a cold sweat form on her brow whilst a wave of dizzying heat swept over her. Audra dismounted her horse as she slowed down into a walk, and rushed over to the still form on the floor.

"Is he dead?" Rachel asked hysterically.

Audra felt for his heart, and looked at Rachel with relief. "No, he's alive. Rachel, ride to the house and get help – and hurry!"

Rachel did as she was told, running blindly to Blazing Star, where she mounted the saddle with trembling and unsteady limbs. She kicked her horse into a gallop, and rode off towards the house.

It seemed forever till she finally rode through the gates and up to the front of the house. Victoria heard the sound of hooves, and came outside to meet the comer.

"Rachel!" she exclaimed. "Why, where are the others?"

She stopped short when she saw her daughter's anxious face. "Why, what is it?"

Rachel shook her head. "I've no time to explain. Where's Nick?"

"Over there, why?"

Rachel merely squeezed her horse over to where Victoria had insinuated. As soon as she saw her brother she called out, "Nick! Nick, get the buckboard and hurry! Heath's hurt bad."

"Slow down, little sister," Nick said. "What's the matter?"

"Heath's been hurt – get the buckboard quickly."

Nick frowned in concern. "I'll get it right away."

Nick hitched up the team to the buckboard as fast as he could, but Rachel felt it wasn't fast enough. Waiting was tantalizing and she feared that they might be too late.

Finally, Nick was ready to go. Sending Eugene on to Stockton to get the doctor, they rode off. Rachel led the way on Blazing Star, and Nick followed up behind, driving the buckboard. They eventually arrived at the Mokelumne River, and from there they made their way to where Audra was waiting with Heath.

He was still lying on the ground. Audra had his head on her lap, and she was looking about her for Rachel and the help that she had gone to get. Relief flooded her eyes when she saw Nick driving towards them.

Nick drove right up to Heath and Audra, and then pulling on the reins and hopping out of the seat, he hurried next to Heath.

"What happened?" he asked, as he looked at Heath's bloodied brow and torn shirt.

"It was the stallion," Audra cried. "Heath was protecting Rachel – and he got trampled instead."

Nick grimaced as he saw the bruising that was beneath Heath's ripped shirt. "I'll need your help to get him into the buckboard. On the count of three, you try and support his shoulders and head. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Audra said, putting her hands in the places that Nick had said.

"One, two, three…" Nick picked Heath's senseless body up, and with Audra's help, carried him over to the back of the buckboard, where they laid him down as gently as possible.

"Alright, you stay in the back with him, Audra, and I'll drive as fast as possible."

Audra nodded her head in acknowledgement, and quickly climbed in next to Heath's unconscious form. With a 'Yah', and a crack of the reins, they were off.

Once again, Rachel rode ahead. Only this time, she rode so fast that the buckboard was soon far behind her. Rachel galloped as fast as she could urge Blazing Star forward, and it wasn't long till she galloped into the yard. She tossed her horse's reins to Ciego, and entered the house as fast as she could on her still painful ankle.

Rushing up the stairs, Rachel hurried to her room and slammed the door shut. She threw herself on her bed and let go of the build of fear and anxiety that had filled her heart. The trauma and terrifying calamity had completely overwhelmed her, and only now that she was here, lying on her bed, could she finally let go of her emotions. She cried so hard that she could not think, but when she finally was calm enough to allow her mind to focus on her thoughts, a sudden dread and guilty remorse set in.

"_It's all my fault!" _Rachel thought mournfully. _"If I hadn't been so stupid and so stubborn!"_

It was too late now for 'ifs'. Rachel knew that, so she merely picked up her pillow and hugged it to her in a protective manner. She heard the buckboard arrive. She heard voices downstairs and then upstairs as Heath was carried to his room. She just quietly sat on her bed and stared blankly at the wall, hearing sounds and voices, but not focusing on them or truly hearing them.

It was a great deal later that the handle to her door opened and Jarrod entered her room.

"If you're going to tell me it was a sonkey thing to do, and thanks to me Heath's probably dying right now, then there's no need. I already know," Rachel said.

"No, I wasn't going to say that," Jarrod said. "I just thought you'd like to know that the doctor's here. He's checking Heath over now."

"Jarrod…" Rachel's voice broke off.

"There, shh," Jarrod said, seeing the tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and stroked her head. "He'll be alright."

"If only I hadn't been so _stupid_!" Rachel cried remorsefully, burying her chin deeper into her pillow.

"Well, we all learn from our mistakes," Jarrod said.

"That's not the point, Jarrod," Rachel exclaimed. "The fact is Heath could have died out there, and it's a blessed thing he isn't already dead. If I weren't so stupid, and daring, and…"

"Look, Rachel. I know you're blaming yourself for what has happened to Heath – but don't. Heath wouldn't want that, I'm sure of it."

Rachel looked at Jarrod with tear filled eyes. "And when I think of how mean I've been to him."

"You have been a little sharp with him, but I'm sure he understood."

"No, Jarrod, you've only seen half of it. I've been a real beast to him! I told him…" she broke off.

"You told him what?" Jarrod asked.

"I told him I hated and despised him, and that I always would. How could I say those words, Jarrod? I don't hate him – and now I might not have a chance to tell him."

Jarrod looked at Rachel for a moment, and saw the desperateness in her eyes. "Come on," he said. "I'm sure the doctor will let you talk to him."

"He's awake?" Rachel asked.

"No," Jarrod said. "But who's to say he won't hear what you have to say? Come on, come with me." He took her small hand in his, and led her to Heath's room. Heath's head and chest were bandaged up, and his eyes were closed.

Rachel's heart went out to Heath, and it was in that one moment that she truly saw him as one of her brothers.

She quietly walked over to him, and sat down in the chair that was next to the bed. Victoria, Audra and Eugene were stood together, looking on apprehensively and Nick was pacing restlessly, as he always did. Jarrod watch his sister as she tearfully picked up Heath's hand and stroked it.

"Heath," she whispered. "Please wake up. Please wake up for me. I'm so sorry Heath. I don't hate you. Please wake up."

She laid her tearstained cheek against Heath's hand, and kissed it gently, keeping it against her face, and closing her eyes as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"How is he Doctor?" Victoria asked.

"Well, he's had a pretty nasty knock on the head, and a cracked rib, too. Apart from that, he's a very blessed man, and he should be alright. Of course, we'll have to see when he wakes up."

"Of course," Victoria said, breathing out in relief that her adopted son should survive.

Rachel felt Heath's hand move, and she looked into his face. He turned his head slightly, and groaned, whilst opening his eyes. Rachel's face broke into a smile of relief.

"Heath, you're alright, you're alright!" she cried.

Heath managed to grin at her, "Boy howdy," he said. "What happened?"

"It was all my fault!" Rachel cried. "I'm sorry Heath. I never should have gone over to those wild horses. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened."

Heath smiled. "That's alright, I'll live – won't I?"

"Yes, you will," the doctor said, stepping forward. "But Victoria, he will need plenty of rest. Make sure that he rests for several weeks."

"I will," Victoria said, smiling at Heath. "He won't be going anywhere too soon."

"Well, I think I'll be going then," the doctor said, picking up his doctor's bag.

"Oh, I'll see you to the door," Nick said. The doctor left the room, and Nick, Jarrod and Eugene followed him out. Victoria looked at Rachel, and saw that she wanted to speak to Heath alone.

"Audra," she said, "I believe we had better go and see the doctor out too."

Audra was about to protest, but before she could, Victoria had already lead her out.

"Heath, I was so afraid!" Rachel cried, as soon as they were by themselves.

"You were?" Heath asked. "Why?"

"I was afraid you were going to die, and that I'd never have a chance to tell you."

"To tell me what?" Heath asked.

"That I don't hate you. I care for you Heath, I care. I love you!"

Heath's face broke into a smile. "I love you too, sis."

Rachel held his hand close to her heart. "I love you, my big brother."

Heath's face shone with happiness. He had been accepted, which for him was a big deal.

"Boy howdy!" he exclaimed. "To think it was as simple as all that!"

"What was?" Rachel asked, perplexed.

"Earning your love," Heath replied simply. "To think all I had to do was go and get myself all laid up!"

Rachel smiled, but then quickly frowned. "I am sorry, Heath. If it weren't for me, then none of this would have happened to you!"

"It's worth it, sis," Heath said. "Boy howdy, it's worth it!"

At that moment the rest of the family entered the room, ready to welcome Heath into their hearts and lives as another member of the Barkley family.

**The End**

* * *

**...And that's how Rachel Barkley learned to love Heath. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it! More BV stories with Rachel Barkley coming soon! **


End file.
